


进退两难

by 灰塔 (YUyyYy)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUyyYy/pseuds/%E7%81%B0%E5%A1%94
Summary: 贝雷特与狮子王帝弥托利穿越回了5年前的校园





	进退两难

**Author's Note:**

> 帝弥托利（5年前）+帝弥托利（5年后） X 贝雷特（男老师注意！）
> 
> ○用词采用官方中文翻译。涉及部分剧透，建议玩到青狮线5年后的老师再来看。
> 
> ○R18颜色文学，为爽而爽，充满不科学剧情和生理现象  
○涉及穿越，3p，补魔，大量中出等要素  
○大狮子还在叛逆期  
○文笔很烂，ooc很多，私设很多，变态xp很多，我很爽

贝雷特将讲义合上，淡淡地宣布：“今天就讲到这里，大家好好休息。”  
课堂上此起彼伏地响起学生们的欢呼声。这是最后一堂课，很多同学都已经饿坏了。他们嬉笑着讨论着厨师长又在搞些什么新活动，拿出十二分积极性迅速收拾课本文具，成群结队地跑去食堂吃饭。

贝雷特倒是不急，上课前他就吃了些东西，现在慢悠悠地收拾着讲台。他的眼里有些疲态，平时能连着讲好几个小时的课，今天才讲一节就得坐下来休息一下了。  
“辛苦了，老师。”帝弥托利和杜笃看到贝雷特这副样子，主动留下来帮忙收拾讲台和黑板。“如果累了的话就先回去休息吧，这里交给我和杜笃整理就好。”  
杜笃相当强壮，比大多数人都壮上好几圈，打扫时却相当细心。他熟练地擦好黑板后还把抹布也洗干净了。他知道贝雷特更愿意自己做这些杂活，于是干脆不给贝雷特插手的机会。“老师。如果累了的话，把杂活交给我，不要勉强自己。”  
“……谢谢你们。”贝雷特还是很感激的，他点了点头说道，“这样就足够了，我晚些时候会回去的，你们快去吃晚饭吧。”

目送着帝弥托利和杜笃的背影彻底消失在视野，贝雷特软倒在椅背上“哈………………”地长叹了一口气。  
他和父亲杰拉尔特还在当佣兵那会儿，每次杰拉尔特收到类似“活动经费不足”“下属（或贝雷特）造成的额外破坏账单”“委托人投诉”之类的报告时也会像这样瘫在椅子上，仿佛看淡了人生。从这点上看两人确实相当有父子相。

若只是遇到这种程度的麻烦，贝雷特倒不至于这么疲倦。他在教室里磨磨蹭蹭并不是因为累到走不动道，而是因为不想回房。

“佣兵团经费不足面临倒闭”和他碰到的麻烦相比都显得无足轻重，就算是女神苏谛斯都只能干瞪眼——施展天刻之脉动的神力时出现了意外，现在的贝雷特来自未来。  
确切的说，穿越而来的是五年后、从废墟中苏醒还不到一个月的贝雷特，跟着他一起来的还有那个世界的帝弥托利。  
天刻之脉动出现偏差或许是沉眠太久的副作用。那个时候他们在战场与帝国兵战斗，帝弥托利鲁莽地冲进人群大开杀戒，却被敌人从背后刺穿了心脏。看到大口吐着血沫的帝弥托利瞬间被愤怒的帝国军包围，贝雷特顾不上风险便强行发动了神力。  
结果两人都被失控的神力牵连，本该只回溯前几个小时的力量直接将他们带回了5年前的校园时期。

这个时间点的校园还很和平，杰拉尔特还健在、没人发现艾黛尔贾特的阴谋、贝雷特还没得到神祖的力量。帝弥托利仍然是那个又懂事又刻苦学习的优质年级长，从没翘过他一堂课……和藏在他房间里的那位帝弥托利有着天壤之别。

当他和帝弥托利来到这个时间点时，两人直接被传送到了贝雷特的宿舍，随后苏谛斯叽叽喳喳的数落声久违地在他脑海中响起。  
看样子，与苏谛斯有着奇妙联系的贝雷特体制特殊，穿越时灵魂完美地融合进了这个时间线的身体里。本属于这里的贝雷特的灵魂失去了主动权，陷入暂时的沉眠中。未来的灵魂与过去的身体保持在一个微妙且安全的范畴。  
可帝弥托利就没这么幸运了，他的肉身和灵魂都回到了过去，来到这个世界时差点被时间的规则碾碎。一个时间点里不可能出现两个相同的人，为了保持平衡，"规则"会直接抹杀不属于这个世界的东西。  
为了不让帝弥托利神形俱灭，苏谛斯急忙动用神力在贝雷特的房间布下一块结界来躲避规则的惩罚。但只要一离开贝雷特的房间，走出结界的帝弥托利一定会被规则抹杀。  
但好消息是，只要待在这个结界，苏谛斯就可以帮贝雷特修复好他体内的神力，不出一周两人就能回去了。  
现在，原来那个时间线的贝雷特估计已经陷入长久的昏迷，帝弥托利则直接失踪。失去两位主心骨的反抗军们肯定已经乱作一团了，西提斯他们撑不了太久，等待他们的工作堆积如山。

帝弥托利的想法却非常简单粗暴：既然自己没法直接出门杀了艾黛尔贾特，就强硬地要求贝雷特将人带来这个房间。管他用骗的绑的什么办法，只要艾黛尔贾特踏进这个房门一步，帝弥托利瞬间就会拧断她的脖子。  
可是影响深远的历史是命中注定的，就算帝弥托利再杀一百个艾黛尔贾特也躲不过命运，还会对历史造成极大影响，贝雷特不会答应这种荒唐的要求。结果帝弥托利气得一句话都不愿和贝雷特说，两人在同一个屋檐下住了好几天，帝弥托利却硬是不愿意看贝雷特一眼——直到忍无可忍的贝雷特直接将帝弥托利按倒在床上，自己主动宽衣解带才结束冷战。  
结果就是他被满腔怒气的狮子王狠狠操了一整晚，在这个时间线还没被人碰过的后穴被捅到合都合不上，屁股塞满了学生灌进去的精液。  
好在结界外的人一点动静都不会知道，不然整栋楼都能听到贝雷特老师的呻吟声。这是赤裸裸的报复行为，如果不是男人，贝雷特甚至怀疑自己会就这样被操到怀孕。

令人惊讶的是，第二天贝雷特居然回复了不少缺失的神力。  
贝雷特和苏谛斯私下讨论出的结果就是：帝弥托利作为纹章持有者，本就拥有英雄的血脉和潜藏的神力。大量的体液交换下，帝弥托利体内的神力直接让渡给贝雷特了。  
“等等，难道说昨晚你一直在看？”贝雷特突然发现一个关键的问题。  
苏谛斯哼了一声，刻意用滑稽地腔调挪揄道：“吾可不是不谙世事的孩童。一看汝对人家虎视眈眈地开始脱衣服，吾就断开与汝的联系安睡去了呢。感谢吾吧～？”

……总而言之，纵欲了一个晚上的疲惫是在所难免的。明明已经清理过了，贝雷特上课的时候还是有液体在肠道内缓缓流下的感觉，就是因为有些精液射得太深。每当这个时间线的、还是个学生的帝弥托利与贝雷特说话，贝雷特都难免有些心虚。

他太了解帝弥托利了，开了胃口的狮子怎么会这么轻易就满足，今晚的贝雷特注定又要睡眠不足了。但宿舍还是要回的，5年后的帝弥托利是个恶劣的不良学生，但也不该被关在房间里好几天。为了不暴露行踪、对历史造成影响，他却连窗户都不能开，想想确实有些可怜。  
贝雷特一边唏嘘着过去的帝弥托利总是如此贴心，从不给他添麻烦（在贝雷特眼里学生总是不小心破坏武器、有不可告人的危险面都不算添麻烦），一边加快了回宿舍的脚步。

当他回房时，帝弥托利刚看完一本书，正在揉那只酸累的独眼。自从艾黛尔贾特代表帝国宣战以来，帝弥托利已经五年没有这么悠哉地浪费时间了。过去他一直重复着杀人、疗伤、去制造更多尸体的日子，把被他认定是怪物的人拆得七零八落，来满足自己嗜杀又渴望复仇的心。这种浪费并非出自他本意，但自己哪儿都不能去，除了看书睡觉实在没有别的事可做，先前和贝雷特冷战时更加觉得无聊。

“我回来了。”贝雷特打了一声招呼，轻轻锁上门。帝弥托利已经把贝雷特拿来的餐点吃完了，毫不见外地半躺在贝雷特的床上。昨晚被他扔了一地的护甲披风现在挂到了衣帽架上，仅穿着轻便的长裤和贴身的黑色里衣。贝雷特把外套脱下来挂在帝弥托利的护甲旁，心想这儿怎么越看越像是帝弥托利的房间了呢？  
“…………嗯。”可能是还不习惯贝雷特这样打招呼，许久他才应了一声，“我们什么时候能回去？”  
“力量恢复得很快，估计再过两天就能回去。”贝雷特含糊道，并不想向帝弥托利解释能提早使用神力的原因。  
“那再好不过，我们拖不起。”帝弥托利没有追究，他把书扔到一旁，直勾勾地盯着贝雷特，“……我饿了。”

明明上课前还给帝弥托利带了一份餐点的，贝雷特下意识地往远处的空盘看去，结果被帝弥托利直接一把抓住胳膊拖上了床，紧接着一个充满血腥味的深深的吻。  
“我要吃的是这个。”  
贝雷特虽然被吓了一跳，但没有挣扎。他乖乖地张嘴，纵容这个态度恶劣的学生在自己的口腔中大肆侵略。帝弥托利烦躁的心情因为他的配合稍稍减淡了一些，他也不和贝雷特客气，一边舔咬着那只柔软的舌头，一边伸手就要把那些碍事的衣服硬撕下来。  
“我来脱……别把衣服扯坏了。”在原来的世界里，贝雷特已经不知道被他撕坏多少衣服了。  
帝弥托利烦躁地咂舌，但还是听话地停止对衣服施加暴力，转而改成伸手揉捏贝雷特的臀部，催促意味明显。

每多解开一颗纽扣，露出一片皮肤，帝弥托利的牙齿便紧随其后。当贝雷特终于把上半身繁琐的衣甲脱光时，身上又新添了一串蜿蜒而下的咬痕。  
帝弥托利被贝雷特这具充满情色暗示的身体触动，喉咙里发出像猛兽捕食前的低吼。他等不到贝雷特自己乖乖脱下裤子就直接将人按在床上，低头恶狠狠地咬住贝雷特的腰带一把扯下，将那根挺露出来的性器含进嘴里又舔又咬。  
“唔……”贝雷特忍不住漏出一丝呻吟，不知道是羞耻心作祟还是性格使然，他马上咬住自己的手掌，以防自己发出更羞耻的声音。贝雷特的性器在同龄人中也不小，可帝弥托利根本不在乎，把那根变得硬挺起来的东西直往喉咙吞。  
谁知道帝弥托利今天发的是什么疯？贝雷特另一只手忍不住轻轻拉扯帝弥托利的头发，想让他松嘴。只是他这幅舒服得像是要高潮的样子，在旁人看来更像是催促帝弥托利吃下更多。帝弥托利很少替贝雷特口，做起来却相当娴熟。他不会刻意把牙齿全收起来，反而喜欢用它们轻轻研磨贝雷特挺立的柱身，一边吞吃着还会一边用舌尖顶弄泉眼，把顶端受刺激而滑出的液体全部舔掉。  
“够了……帝弥，松口……！”贝雷特一张嘴就忍不住发出低低的吟叫声，“这样下去，我会……”  
帝弥托利哼笑了一声，他不但没有放过贝雷特的东西，反而含住顶冠开始用力吮吸起来，手指挑衅似地滑弄着他的柱身根部。

当另一个帝弥托利打开房门时，就看到自己的老师咬着手，捂着脸一边呜咽着一边把大股精液射进另一个自己的嘴里。而那个独眼的自己看起来就像一只得到主人赏赐的大型犬，欢快地把他的东西全舔进肚子里。

帝弥托利用平生最快的速度侧身进来把门锁了。

贝雷特看起来实在太糟糕了，双手都有被自己用力咬着的齿痕。一些来不及咽下的唾液顺着脸颊流下，看起来像只正在被吃掉的小羊小马之类的柔弱生物。他光着上半身，裤子才脱到一半就被享用了，而那个大只的自己还整齐地穿着衣服。场面有种说不清的淫靡感。  
光是看到这样的景象，帝弥托利就发现自己的下面硬得发疼。

“帝弥托利？”好不容易才回过神的贝雷特看到那个属于5年前的帝弥托利，下意识地抬起腿挡住还埋在自己胯间的脸，“不对，我明明……”  
“明明锁门了吗？”来自5年后的帝弥托利抬头，他把贝雷特的双腿拉得更开，对着那个小号的自己挑衅地笑了，然后当着他的面将贝雷特的精液全吞了下去。“我把你的备用钥匙给他了，让他今天过来。”  
“对不起，老师……”新来的帝弥托利说道。  
“其实前几天我就知道另一个自己的存在了，因为老师你这几天看起来精神不好，还会偷偷多拿一份餐点回房。虽然你说那只是夜宵。”他补充道，“所以我就碰到他了。”  
“哼，准确的说是在他门口鬼鬼祟祟的，我看着心烦就开门让他进来了。”大只的帝弥托利被贝雷特恶狠狠地瞪着，可惜的是贝雷特眼角还留有情潮刚过的红晕，看起来毫无震慑力，倒像只被欺负惨了的小猫。“放心，该说的我都没说。反正这里的结界能够逃避规则，让他加入有什么不好？”

加入？加入什么？贝雷特愣住了，茫然地望向一边脱下制服外套、一边朝他走过来的帝弥托利。一股非常不好的预感让他有夺门而出的冲动。

“老师，我也想要你。”那个看起来略稚嫩的、干净的帝弥托利俯下身，细细地舔去贝雷特脸颊的涎水，然后给予了他一个虔诚的吻。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“那家伙的肚子里养着一只野兽，你还是小心点，别被他吃掉了。”  
贝雷特突然想起了这句话，却一下子无法回忆起是谁说的。皮肤被两张嘴一口一口啃咬的痛感让这句警告显得无比真实。  
两位帝弥托利看起来恨不得现在就把他拆吃入腹，他们衣服都没脱，仅仅解开腰带就急着拿自己硬挺的肉棒往贝雷特身上蹭。而贝雷特却被这两人扒光了夹在中间，忍受他们在自己身体上下其手的行为。  
他被迫伏在更为高大的那个帝弥托利的胸膛上，坐着两人的大腿，被强行打开的双腿露出透着水光的性器。  
面前那个帝弥托利掂起贝雷特的下巴，强迫他仰起头接吻，他肯定是故意的，这样贝雷特就不得不分享自己精液的味道。  
年纪小些的帝弥托利紧贴在贝雷特身后舔舐着他的肩膀，一只手扩张着他的后穴，每当他的手指搅弄那张嘴，就有大股的粘液从里面漏出来。  
那堆液体当然不是贝雷特的东西，全是还是才刚成年的帝弥托利弄的。  
他这是第一次做，小时候在王国接触的性教育只告诉他要润滑，却不说具体怎么操作。成熟的那个帝弥托利当然不可能帮他润滑，可他又担心老师会被自己弄疼，干脆把手里的那管润滑药膏全一股脑的挤进贝雷特的屁股里，再用手指插进去抹匀。

帝弥托利常年拿枪学剑，每当手上的细茧偶尔蹭过前列腺时，贝雷特就忍不住抖一下。  
填入他后穴的药膏肯定加了不少料，帝弥托利的手指仅仅是把它们抹在肠壁上，那些地方就开始有又痒又热的瘙痒感，恨不得有什么又粗又硬的东西捅进去解痒才好。  
但猥亵他的人是比他还小几岁的学生，贝雷特开不了这个口，只能大口地喘息，企图用仅存的意志力硬扛过这股热潮。

察觉到一根粗硕的硬物抵在穴口，贝雷特一惊，扭头向身后的帝弥托利祈求：“不对……我不想这样。停下来，帝弥……”  
贝雷特一定是不知道自己现在的表情有多想要，不然他一定会羞愧地把脸埋在起来，而不是为他们的情欲倒添一把火。  
“没事的老师……请忍耐一下。”虽然用的是请求的句式，可帝弥托利的语气根本没给贝雷特拒绝的机会。他掰开贝雷特的臀瓣，不顾身下人的惊呼挺腰把性器的头部送进了那个湿漉漉的小口。  
仅仅只是头部插进去就受到了肠道热烈的欢迎，帝弥托利忍不住吸了口气，说道：“老师，放松一点好吗？你太紧张了。”诚恳得好像把贝雷特逼到这一步的元凶不是他一样。  
贝雷特想要反驳，却苦于嘴唇正被另一个人占领着，他只能呜咽着撅起屁股，被迫把更多的巨物慢慢吞吃进去。帝弥托利一边惊叹于老师体内的热度，一边看着原本仅能容纳一根手指的肉洞，如今被自己撑开到几近极限，说他心里没有罪恶感是假的。

然而贝雷特的嘴很忙，无论如何也没法回答他了。在身后那位更为年轻的帝弥托利贯穿他的身体时，抓住他上肢的帝弥托利似乎是终于玩腻了贝雷特的口舌。他抵着贝雷特的额头，享受他因为自己缺氧而造成的喘息，然后毫不客气地锢住他的双臂，将自己硬得冒起青筋的肉棒往贝雷特的嘴唇戳。就像他们在大修道院重逢后经常做的那样。

也许法嘉斯人都普遍早熟。贝雷特把面前的凶器含在口中才后知后觉地发现，即使是5年前那个面孔清秀、还有些稚嫩的帝弥托利，那方面的成长也完全成熟了，两人居然拥有着不向上下的尺寸！区别仅仅在于有一位好学生自从重逢后，就迫切地从贝雷特身上得到过多的经验罢了。  
性经验刚突破0的帝弥托利扶着贝雷特的腰，却不敢有大动作，只是轻轻地往里捅。  
贝雷特咬得实在太紧了，帝弥托利觉得自己稍微动动一下就会弄疼，于是格外的小心。可就像到嘴的美食不能咽下去，这样插了却不动的行为反而让贝雷特更痛苦。他不得不清楚地知道自己是怎么被撑开、怎么把别人的肉棒贪婪地整根牢牢含住的。  
嘴巴正被人掐着往更深处侵犯，贝雷特感觉自己快被那支膏药点起的情欲烧尽理智，却无法出声催促身后那位帝弥托利。  
“喂，你直接动就行了吧？他就喜欢粗暴的。”另一个帝弥托利经验丰富，他自知夺走了老师的话语权，于是好心提示那个看起来颇为苦恼的自己。“你看他屁股都晃成什么样了。那个润滑剂加了什么？”  
“呼——我不知道。”他老实回答，“我本想买个看起来比较普通的，但是店员突然凑过来说他有更合适的，爱人一定会喜欢……”  
造孽啊，早知如此就该给这群王室的少爷小姐们加几堂社会课。贝雷特呜呜叫着，气得想咬人。

帝弥托利是个学得很快的人，只要给他一点点提示，他就能快速掌握主权。他很快就喜欢上了这种陌生的快感，掐着贝雷特的腰大开大合地操干起来。他没什么技巧，却把贝雷特捅得快要哭出来了。堵在后穴的润滑剂被肉棍均匀地抹到了身体的最深处，体内的敏感点都变得麻痒起来。连帝弥托利都被这强力的药效影响，像小兽一样咬住贝雷特的后颈，不停地耸动着跨。  
这场性事的快感和痛苦过于熟悉，让贝雷特不得不回忆起自己初夜时，被久别重逢没多久的学生压在床上操到掉眼泪的情形。两人都是如出一辙地从后面架起他腰，仗着自己的肉棍粗壮就粗鲁地乱捅，直到自己后穴的入口撑吃到红肿还不满足。  
本就被过度挤压的敏感点，随着小王子毫无经验的动作被时不时摩擦着。那些让两人快要失去理智的润滑液也一股股被翻出来，把两人的交合处染得湿漉漉的，连帝弥托利的裤子都湿了。  
帝弥托利操弄起贝雷特是毫无规律的，他会在人毫无防备的时候突然捅入最深处，挑起人的情欲后却又随心所欲地插弄起一旁的前列腺。他的力度也是轻重不一，把贝雷特撩拨得双腿发软却无可奈何。这实在太过于磨人了，不知道是经验不足还是本性使然。  
贝雷特屁股就这样不停地被材质材质较硬的制服裤磨蹭，双臀甚至渐渐透出一股诱人的粉色。

得不到解脱的贝雷特想出声叫停，却被嘴里那根相似的性器捅得叫都叫不出来。  
大一号的这位帝弥托利知道贝雷特口交时的极限在哪，要放在平时，贝雷特很难把自己完全兴奋起来的性器全部吞下。可托了贝雷特身后那位童贞的福，每当他用力乱捅的时候，贝雷特都会因为惯性把饱胀的头部咽进喉咙里，然后露出一副快要哭出来的表情。

“……哈哈，哪有老师会向你这样，把学生的东西含在嘴里啊。”帝弥托利低沉的嗓音响起，他把贝雷特的额发拨开，想要看清贝雷特的表情，“好吃吗？”  
他会什么时候哭出来呢？帝弥托利实在是太喜欢贝雷特露出这样的表情了。看着贝雷特吃得鼓鼓的脸颊，帝弥托利忍不住像撸猫一样挠着他的下巴和耳朵。  
如果此时贝雷特能抬起头，就会发现被人们恐惧的狮子王整喘着气，露出一副动情的表情。  
他一兴奋起来耳尖和脸颊就会明显泛红，这是北方的人的特点。可惜帝弥托利从小到大就没什么怜香惜玉的细胞，流浪过后更加不在乎这些。他向这样的贝雷特表达喜爱的方式，就是托着他的脑袋更频繁地往里抽送。

在两人的夹击下，贝雷特进退两难。

他觉得自己的身体和屁股热得快要融化了，像个一插就出水的袋子。嘴巴因为粗鲁的动作不停有涎水流下，嘴唇也因为张开太久有些泛白。后面更糟糕，每当帝弥托利用力抽插的时候都能听到“咕叽咕叽”的水声，黏糊糊的液体随着发情的小兽的动作流出来，看起来混合着润滑膏和其他什么透明的体液。  
在这样的猛攻下，贝雷特只能高高撅起屁股扒住正侵犯自己嘴巴的元凶的裤子，才勉强支撑着自己不要倒下去。  
他察觉到那个不停侵犯他后穴的巨物要射了，那东西开始偏执地往肠肉深处捅，恨不得把囊袋也塞进去。  
肉穴被涨大了一圈的肉棒撑到了极限，深处的敏感点也被胡乱捅弄，只知道不停地夹紧入侵者来讨好它。这样下去贝雷特就要被直接插射了，苦苦支撑的身体摇摇欲坠。  
5年前的帝弥托利还不擅长控制自己的力道，在这样的刺激中他完全失控了，掐着贝雷特的腰胡乱发泄自己快要高潮的欲望，像是要直接捅穿他的肚子似的。

贝雷特忍不住吐出口中的肉棒狠狠咬住了自己的唇，即使这样，还是有呻吟声从他的唇缝不停地漏出来。  
“老师……老师……”操红了眼的小怪兽俯下身舔舐着贝雷特的耳朵，他对贝雷特失控的爱意不再满足于那个可怜兮兮的小洞，直接伸手抓住了贝雷特高高翘起的性器大力撸动着。  
“等等……不要这么用力！好疼！”  
贝雷特忍不住漏出带着哭腔的尖叫，被捅得身体都跟着晃动。早就被憋坏的器官终于投降，在帝弥托利的手中吐出大量的液体。  
痉挛的肠肉中一下子流出大量前列腺液，浇灌在顶着肠肉的肉棍上。帝弥托利被屁股这张磨人的嘴狠狠一吸，呜咽一声把自己的肉棒顶到极深的地方，将积攒许久的精液全往贝雷特的肚子里射。  
“好舒服……”帝弥托利喘着气，把自己射出去的精液往深处再捅了捅，才肯把肉棒拔出来。

贝雷特地趴在另一个人的跨间喘气，不愿意相信自己居然被小自己好几岁的学生干到射出来，连那根憋得崩出青筋的巨型性器还抵在脸上都没反应。

两个不知道尊师重道的小混蛋尝到了鲜，才想起来把自己的衣服和裤子给脱了。  
“啧……喂，你爽过头了吧。”另一只还没爽到的帝弥托利看起来糟糕透了。他一把抢过贝雷特翻过来，又扔回对方怀里仰躺着架好。  
看着那个不断颤抖着、流出白色粘液的肉洞。帝弥托利嗤笑了一声，就这么掰开贝雷特的臀瓣，挺胯把自己硬得像铁棍的性器全捅了进去。屁股里堆积的精液都没管就这么用力地操干起来。

贝雷特终究还是失去了声音的掌控权，随着帝弥托利猛烈的撞击叫出来。  
“啊……啊啊啊啊啊——停下——停下——帝弥！”  
闯进肠道的性器比先前放进嘴里的时候还要大，才刚射过的身体还没恢复平静，又被更可怕的性器刺激。5年后帝弥托利不仅仅是身板壮了一大圈，凶器还有些微微上翘，捅进去时会直直戳到深处的敏感点，直接把人干上高潮。

在这一轮，掌握主动权的帝弥托利就没打算等贝雷特从高潮中恢复过来。  
他熟练地抗起贝雷特的腿，一下子就找到了过去能把他直接操硬的敏感点。惊人的快感像触电般从尾椎沿着脊椎直冲大脑，贝雷特一边哀叫着一边抓住了在背后扶着他的人。才这一会儿他根本没东西可射，只能张开大腿抽搐着到达了干性高潮。

未来的狮子王可不像学生时期的自己那样老实，贝雷特总觉得与他媾和时不是在做爱，而是在被征服。自从他掌握了贝雷特敏感点和前列腺的位置后，就特别喜欢不停攻击那些地方，把他送上绝顶的高潮也不停下。不断压榨他的体力。  
贝雷特非常害怕这种长时间的、不可控的快感，他忍不住开口求饶，却被帝弥托利干得更狠了——这是理所当然的结果。  
刚被肉棍蹂躏过的穴口再不欢迎新来的入侵者，还是被插得噗噗作响。大股精液在大开大合的抽插下被带出来，淋得两人的腿根到处都是，连床单都粘上大量的精液。

一连经过两次高潮，贝雷特纵使有再多的体力也撑不住，只能软着腰任人摆布。他仰着头连连喘息，连身后架着他的帝弥托利伸手伸进他嘴中捉弄他的小舌头，他也没有恶狠狠咬下去的力气。  
他的好学生们的体力实在惊人。这个优势放在战场上能让他所向披靡，但用在和老师上床就太要命了。  
那两根带给他无限快感的性器一根还没射，在他的屁股里放肆侵略着，另一根又有了抬头的趋势，蹭着他的腰窝撒娇。这代表着什么不言而喻。  
贝雷特鼻子一酸，几颗眼泪从红红的眼眶掉了下来。

两颗毛茸茸的脑袋见状一前一后地凑过来，像两只想讨人开心的大猫，在他的身上又舔又咬起来。  
“别太煽动我啊，老师。”他们异口同声地说道。

———————————————————————————

等到大只的帝弥托利终于愿意射进贝雷特的肠肉里时，贝雷特又被他活活插射了一次，连声音都叫不出来了。  
只要一个人用贝雷特的屁股爽过一把后，另一个马上接手，用各种体位把自己发硬的性器再次捅进去。如果肠道含着的液体被挤出来，就注射更多新鲜的进去。

那两个得寸进尺的学生最后不满足于仅仅把精液灌进老师的肚子里，结果最后他的身体、脸上和嘴里都挂满了两人的精液。后面的那张嘴甚至被捅得麻木了，一时半会都合不上，动一下就流出两人轮流射进去的东西。  
贝雷特想直接就这么睡死过去算了，他被两人抱着日得奄奄一息。可射进他身体的精水越多，输送给他的神力就越多，他就该死的越来越精神。直到半夜三人才终于结束了这场荒唐的性事，拿来温水细细擦拭着今夜最可怜的那位受害者。

这个世界线的帝弥托利还是个学生，即使结界外的人察觉不到里面的动静，即使他也很想和贝雷特留下来过夜……他还是得离开。  
毕竟要是被人发现青狮的年级长清晨衣衫不整地从老师的宿舍离开，恐怕当天全修道院的人都会知道他和老师做了什么苟且之事。没错，虽然他与未来的自己为今晚蓄谋已久，却并没有考虑到一系列善后问题。  
帝弥托利就是喜欢贝雷特老师，一想到那个回归本性的自己还能被老师溺宠着，还在那小小的房间独占着他的老师，他就嫉妒得要疯掉了。结果刻意忽视了老师的意愿。  
他开始后知后觉地担忧起来，如果只有他、仅仅只有他被贝雷特厌恶了该怎办？

那个好运的、越看越不顺眼的帝弥托利已经睡着了。他有持无恐地枕在贝雷特的枕头上，眉头舒缓着，看起来睡得还挺沉。

“等等，帝弥，我送你到门口。”贝雷特擦干自己的身体，在帝弥托利离开前呼唤了他。贝雷特试图走下床时表情明显扭曲了一下，但他的身体强度远比普通人好，很快就稳住了身形。  
贝雷特随手拿走一件青色的毛皮披风裹住身体，走向帝弥托利，把身上那些指痕齿痕全盖住了。

好。  
帝弥托利听到自己这么回答，没有一丝迟疑。

————————————————————————————————————————

“那个，老师。”  
帝弥托利离开前，示意贝雷特伸出手来，“这个还给你……对不起，今晚这么乱来。”  
“……”贝雷特看着他手心躺着的东西，那是一把闪闪发亮的小钥匙，本该被安稳地放在贝雷特的书桌上积灰。  
贝雷特敏锐地发现帝弥托利在不安，递出钥匙的手微不可查地颤抖着。贝雷特无奈地笑了笑，伸出去的手没有接过钥匙，反而摸了摸他的头，“没关系，你拿着吧。”  
他本想给帝弥托利一个吻，但想到自己嘴里都是他们的味道，只能作罢。

“……好。”帝弥托利没有推脱，他轻轻地摸了摸那把钥匙，好像那是什么易碎的玻璃。“老师……明天我还能来找你吗？”

“当然可以。”贝雷特的表情瞬间变得古怪起来，但还是认真回答道，“只是明天你们再这么玩，我估计就去不了教室了吧。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

第二天，帝弥托利是从自己的床上醒来的，刺眼的阳光洒在他脸上。没想到他难得地赖了床，醒来时已经是接近中午了。也许是看他睡得太香，上午又没有课业，杜笃贴心地没有叫醒他，让自己的王子好好睡了一觉。

他难得地做了一个好梦，梦中不是熟悉的尸山血海，而是在更为温暖、更令人安心的地方。那个地方有贝雷特。  
但帝弥托利什么都不记得了，这让他觉得实在可惜，可忘掉自己的梦境又是这么常见的事。

他只记得自己离开一座小屋后，贝雷特突然从身后紧紧拥抱了他。  
帝弥托利感到疑惑，这样的拥抱饱含着怜惜、痛苦的感情，达斯卡事变后，还是小孩的他经常收到这样的拥抱。梦中的自己似乎更为敏锐，他一言不发，因为他发现贝雷特在后悔。  
这确实很奇怪，这样的情绪不应该出现在贝雷特身上。他有什么可后悔的呢？他有什么要怜爱的呢？  
贝雷特在他耳边轻声说了句：“要等我。”

帝弥托利忽然掌心一疼，他摊开手，一把亮亮的小钥匙乖顺地躺在他手心。这把小钥匙不知道是哪来的，被帝弥托利用手指小心地圈好护好，握了一夜。

——END——

——————————————————————  
*学校的帝弥托利第二天就失忆，是因为贝老师补魔补够提前和大帝弥走了，他在结界里做过的事都不会记得

*这个时间线的贝老师也什么都不知道，醒来就莫名其妙发烧了，全身超级疼跟被日过好几轮一样，所以今天学校没贝老师的课（拉礼炮）


End file.
